


A short romance.

by entrxpy



Category: RPF - Fandom
Genre: Dragons, Gaydon, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 14:28:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12913833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entrxpy/pseuds/entrxpy
Summary: Read to find out .





	A short romance.

That Tuesday morning was like any other morning. It was foggy and dark and Miles was following his daily routine. It was the same boring thing everyday, waking up early in the morning to go to the office, stopping at the same coffee shop before arriving. He was done. He was done with everyone’s crap. He called up his boss and said “FUCK YOU I QUIT” and hung up. He the went outside and eskeeted to the other side of town were the rich people live. He arrived with his teleportation powers.He was walking through the streets yelling for people to fite him because of the uhhh… mental breakdown? Suddenly he was pushed into an alley. He was on the ground in pain when he looked up and saw a beautiful man standing before him. “What are you doing in my swamp?” He asked. Miles was speechless. He couldn't handle the true beauty of this green creature in front of him. “ I said what are you doing in my swamp, faggot.” said the ogre. “I-I was j-just feeling c-confidence, green man” stuttered the boy. “Ey call me shrek. What is your name?” he asked you with concern. “M-miles” “Well i guess i can spare you because wowie you have some damn good manners.” “thank you shrek” said miles as shrek lifted him up onto his shoulders. “ Well i have a confession to make to you. Miles, i know we just met but… Im in love with you.” shrek confessed to the boy. Miles had tears in his eyes “ I love you too shrek” so shrek picked him up bridal style from off his shoulders to a cafe where they had there first date together. 

Time skip 3 years later

“Shrek i cant beilieve we are already married. I am so ready for my life with you” said the boy. “I love you so much Miles” “I love you too Shrek” They then went on a honeymoon to gayland where they adopted a gaydon (gay dragon) and rode into the forest to find there way back home.

Time skip 1 year later.  
“Shrek, look at the children and Kreeb playing together ( Kreeb is the gaydon’s name)” said Miles. Shrek just smiled. Neither of them knew how their life went from horrible to a beautiful family of 2 children and a gaydon named Kreeb. 

THE END


End file.
